Two Blades, Two Worlds, MGQ and Terraria crossover! (Old Version)
by GregoryRJ8
Summary: A crossover where a terrarian witnesses someone fuse Terraria and MGQ into one world. As he wakes up at the village inn, he finds out a boy named Luka will be a hero. He will accompany Luka during his journey, and fight with him. Rated M for partly lemony dialogue, some gore, and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Before I release chapter 7, I want to remaster chapter 1, 2, and 3, as I got feedback saying that it's unreadable. So what I will do is remaster them. Here is chapter 1, remastered!**

It was dark. It was raining. Flying fish were poking at Greg's house. Greg happens to be a terrarian who made it far enough to get full platinum gear. He has white skin, wears full platinum armor, but somehow makes it transparent, so someone would see his clothes and hair. He wore a yellow shirt, yellow pants, and he had brown hair. His eyes were blue. He was unlike any other terrarian. He was a bit abnormal. He then sensed dark aura. He went outside and found a man with brown skin, gray eyes, a black shirt, black pants, and black hair. He looked extremely shady.

"Hello?" Greg asked while looking at him.

"Greetings. My name is Ithen, or as some call me, Dark Doom. Your name?" Ithen said.

"My name is Gregory, but most people call me Greg." Greg said.

"Why are you out so late? You should be home by now." Ithen commented.

"You're right. I'll be going home now." Greg lied.

"Good." Ithen said before walking away. Greg followed close behind, before Ithen built a shrine. He placed an odd looking magic mirror in the middle, which started flashing in between worlds. It stopped at one would, showing many images. It showed a boy in purple hair doing chores, a lamia fighting against a goddess, a dragon girl taking over a city, and a raging storm sinking a ship.

"Good. Now fuse." The odd magic mirror released a pulse of energy, before the ground started splitting apart. New land filled it in, and new monsters showed up. Greg stared at Ithen. No, not Ithen, Dark Doom. Greg jumped high into the air and landed in front of Dark Doom.

"What have you done?!" Greg shouted.

"I've simply fused these worlds." Dark Doom said.

"I know you're not fusing them for a good reason." Greg claimed.

"Heh. You're smarter than you look. Fine, I'll reveal myself. I'm Dark Doom, the master of darkness. I am fusing these worlds so I can rule both worlds." Dark Doom said.

"Whatever happens, I won't let you do that!" Greg shouted, before unsheathing his platinum broadsword.

"You can try." Dark Doom taunted, before unsheathing two blood butcherers, before rushing towards him. They clashed, his sword met with his two stronger swords. Greg slashed at Dark Doom, launching him towards the magic mirror, in an attempt to shatter it. He recovered before he could hit the mirror, and jumped into the air, spinning around with his two swords, making him dangerous to get near. Greg rushed towards him, ducked underneath his blades, and kicked his legs. He fell to the ground, as being kicked in the legs while spinning can really ruin someone's balance.

"Ancient Darkness: Speed!" Dark Doom shouted before speeding up real quickly. Greg just barely dodged an attack, before he launched numerous attacks on him. Greg barely blocked them, feeling like someone was guiding his movements. It was a bad time to feel like that, because he left his entire actions to that force. Now, something was guiding his actions, but it wasn't strong enough to move him entirely yet. Dark Doom saw an opening, and sliced at Greg's arm. He barely dodged it, before he was punched in the stomach and thrown into the air. He recovered rather quickly, and got back up. He felt something hit him in the back, before he fell to the ground. He looked up to see a boulder wedged into the ground next to where he fell. He realized he was struck by the boulder, and saw Dark Doom standing over him, smiling evilly as he faded from consciousness.

He woke up in an inn. A various number of monsters could've gotten him, and since he's in THIS world, raped. A woman greeted him when he woke up. He figured she was the innkeeper.

"You're up? That's good. We found you out cold in the forest. Had to send in a few soldiers to pick you up." The innkeeper said.

"Yes, I did happen to be out cold. A boulder fell on my back, and happened to knock me out. It's a miracle I'm not dead right now." Greg said.

"Or enslaved, eaten, or violated." The innkeeper added.

"Wait, what?! What the fuck? The only monsters I know are bent on killing you, not eating you, enslaving you, or violating you!" Greg shouted.

"What? Where are you from? We're from Earth, where monster girls try to rape you. It's an act forbidden by Ilias." The innkeeper said.

"Who the hell is Ilias?" Greg thought, but knew not to say that. He saw a purple haired boy walk in with bandages, liquid, and other liquids in jars in hand.

"Ah, there you are, Luka. Thanks for being such a dear and fetching these so quickly." The innkeeper praised. "I think that'll be all, you can return to your chores and practice."

"Yes ma'am." He said before running off.

"Who was he?" Greg asked her.

"His name is Luka. Today he's going to be baptized as a hero in the name of Ilias." She responded.

"Alright. Do you mind if I leave?" Greg asked.

"You need to heal. I'd suggest you stay here." She said.

"I have a bunch of lesser healing potions on me." He said, reaching into his pockets and pulling out some lesser healing potions, and drinking them, quickly healing his wounds.

"Alright then, you can go. I must warn you, there are monsters outside this village." She said.

"I'll be able to handle them." Greg said, before getting up and walking out. He explored the village. He looked in the weapon shop, and found out that most of the weapons there were weak compared to his. Hours later, he was out in the village, exploring some more.

"Everybody, hide in your house! A monster is in the forest. Hide before she makes it to the village!" A villager shouted. The town quickly went into chaos.

"Seriously? My god, it's just ONE monster." Greg started to run towards the forest. He saw the purple haired boy running towards the forest too, and he caught up to him.

"Sir, you need to go home. I need to defend the village, and I want to protect the citizens." He said.

"Kid, it's just ONE monster. I can handle it." Greg said.

"Well I'm going with you." He said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Greg said while running next to Luka. Eventually, they found the monster, which happened to be a slime girl. Luka stared at the slime in amazement, while Greg was ready to unsheathe his sword.

"Am I the first monster you've ever seen, by any chance?" The slime girl asked them.

"Y-yes." He said, as a chill ran down his spine.

"First monster GIRL. Most of the monsters I've seen aren't like you." Greg answered.

"If you surrender to me, I'll make you feel good." The slime girl said.

"I can't let you do that. It's one of Ilias' five commandments. Thou shall not have intercourse with a monster." He stated.

"I'm not interested in that stuff, and I won't let you do that." Greg said. The slime girl attacked the boy, and he got stuck in her slime.

"Now sit back and let me make you feel good." The slime girl told the boy.

"I can't believe we're fighting for our virginity, and for the virginity of the town. Wait, didn't that innkeeper mention being enslaved, eaten, or violated? She'd probably enslave the town. This fight has a bigger effect than I thought." Greg thought to himself, before he sliced at the slime girl where the boy was, freeing him.

"Ouch." She said before recombining, recovering health.

"It's useless. She'll just keep recombining." The boy said.

"Come on kid, we'll find a way somehow." Greg said, before pointing his sword at her. The boy attacked, but she easily dodged him.

"How could an attack that slow hit me?" The slime girl taunted.

"Kid! You think you could attack any faster?!" Greg shouted at the boy.

"I can try!" The boy shouted before flailing wildly. The slime girl took damage. She tried to recombine, but she couldn't heal as much.

"It works!" The boy shouted. Greg jumped into the air and came down, piercing through the slime girl. She recombined, but she was beaten too severely to fight.

"You two are mean!" She shouted before running away.

"Thanks for helping me, I almost lost!" The boy said.

"No problem. I never got your name by the way." Greg said.

"Oh, my name is Luka." Luka said.

"My name is Gregory, but call me Greg." Greg said.

"Alright then Greg." Luka said, before they heard a loud crash. They rushed towards where they heard the crash to see a crater, with an unconscious lamia in it. Luka woke her up.

"Uhh, Miss Monster, are you alright?" Luka asked after waking her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Luka, and you are in the Ilias continent." Luka said.

"What happened?" She asked. Luka decided not to say anything.

"I honestly have no idea what happened. All I know is, a boulder hit me and I ended up here." Greg lied, not talking about the fight between him and Dark Doom. The lamia coiled around Luka, and bound Greg with magic.

"Miss Monster, I really have to get going." Luka said.

"Why must you leave so soon?" She asked them.

"I need to get baptized as a hero." Luka stated.

"I need to find my house. I have lots of good things in the chests there." Greg said, not knowing where his house was.

"So you're going to be a hero? Why didn't you kill me when I was unconscious?" She asked Luka, unaware of what Greg said.

"Not all monsters are bad. I just couldn't kill you like that. I want monsters and humans to coexist." Luka revealed.

"Monsters from Terraria can't change their ways." Greg stated, but he was again ignored.

"What a stupid idea." She exclaimed, before looking at Greg.

"So you have a house with good stuff in it? What did it have?" She asked Greg.

"First off, let Luka go and I'll tell you." Greg said.

"Very well." Alice said, letting Luka go.

"Secondly, I'll answer your question when you tell me your name." Greg said.

"My name is Alipheese Fateburn XVI, but call me Alice." Alice said.

"Alright Alice, my house had lots of potions, copper bars, silver bars, gold bars, platinum bars, and food." Greg said.

"If you find your house, give me some of your food." Alice told Greg.

"No." Greg said.

"What?" Alice questioned.

"I just met you, and now you want food? No." Greg said.

"Do you know who I am?" Alice asked menacingly.

"Someone of royalty, because nobody is just named Alipheese Fateburn XVI normally." Greg said.

"Close." Alice said.

"Queen of Monsters?" Greg asked.

"Closer." Alice said.

"Monster Lord?" Greg asked.

"That's right. Now I'd say if you find your house, you'd give me the food." Alice said.

"I need it to survive, and I don't know you." Greg replied. Her eyes flashed white.

"You will give me food when you find your house." Alice said.

"Well, no." Greg said.

"What? How did my magic not affect you?" Alice asked.

"The light protects me. I'll be taking my leave now." Greg said.

"I want more information." She said, before coiling around him.

"No. I don't know anything else." Greg said.

"You seem to be from another world. What can you tell me about that other world?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. I will leave now." Greg said.

"Not until I have answers." Alice replied.

"Fine. Ancient Light: Strength!" Greg shouted, before glowing yellow and breaking free.

"What the?! How did you break free from the monster lord so easily?!" Alice shouted.

"I said the light protects me. Ancient Light: Speed!" He shouted, before running back to the village.

 **That is chapter one remastered. Here are the differences: In the original, I had grammer issues and spelling issues. In the original, Greg just got knocked out right away, and Dark Doom was suddenly evil without explanation. He had no real name either. Another thing is that Greg was suddenly able to get up right after being knocked out and taken to the inn. I fixed that. I also expressed Alice's love for food, but I think I did it too much in this. In the original, randomly Greg just somehow magically finds out Alice is the monster lord, and even though I said there would be mods, I barely will include them anyways. Why did I just mention mods? I gave Greg a wristband that magically makes him immune to magic. I now made it so the light protects him, just like he's able to use it, it can use him if he lets it. I misspelled Ilias' name throughout all of chapter 1, 2, and 3. You know how I said Dark Doom would be the most powerful villain in the story? Well, scratch that, he becomes the most powerful at the end. Not right in the beginning. And he doesn't just waltz right up into heaven and fucking destroy Ilias, and have her somehow go into her final form right when the fucking game starts, and she gets fucking obliterated again. I'm not going to do that this time. And when Greg and Luka fought Granberia, to just magically make Greg OP as fuck, and throw Dark Doom in there "just for fun" so I can show you his abilities too. I'm not going to do that. I'm going to try to improve the first three chapters. If there are any suggestions you have, please leave a review telling me. Thank you for reading this, and thank you for putting up with me at the end right now. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Granberia Encounter

Dark Doom stared at what he has done from a pocket dimension. He was powerful, and managed to get mobs and bosses under his control. He stood there, looking over the land. His most trusty general, Ivan, was standing next to him.

"What intel have you gathered so far?" Dark Doom asked.

"Well, I know this much. Monsters in this world are pretty much rapists, and humans don't want that, apparently because this "goddess" called Ilias made it forbidden to have intercourse with monsters, so people worship her. That's all I gathered." Ivan said.

"Very good. I shall research this goddess called Ilias. For now, I need you to scout. Keep an eye on Greg, as I sense he will become an annoyance." Dark Doom commanded.

"Yes my lord." Ivan said before teleporting out of the pocket dimension.

"…I hope he'll be alright out there." Dark Doom thought to himself.

Greg was waiting outside town, knowing that Luka would come back. He felt darkness nearby, but ignored it. He decided to head back into Ilias Village. Right when he went into the village, he suddenly realized what the darkness was. The crimson was near. Greg decided to go to the crimson.

"It's still here? Interesting… I guess my house could still be out there." Greg thought to himself as he stared at the cave. He walked down into the cave, before falling into the deeper parts. He noticed some blood crawlers following him. He turned around and sliced through them, killing them. He then went deeper underground and found a crimson heart. He mined it, before a horrible chill ran down his spine. It dropped a rotted fork. He picked it up and put it in his inventory. He climbed back up to the place where he was earlier, where the paths broke. He went down another path and found another crimson heart. He broke it, and It dropped the undertaker, so he picked it up and put it in his inventory. Then he heard screams echo around him. That made him slightly nervous. As he climbed back out and went down another path, he saw another crimson heart. He destroyed it, and it dropped a panic necklace. He put it on, before seeing the Brain of Cthulhu emerge with many Creepers surrounding it. He immediately drew his sword and charged at it. He struck the Brain of Cthulhu, but it took no damage. It teleported away, it's Creepers following it. He took out his undertaker and looked up at the Creepers. He started to shoot at them, knocking them out of the air and killing them. The Brain of Cthulhu then stopped, and part of it tore open, revealing a heart with an eye in it. Three mirror images of it showed up, and it started to aggressively ram Greg. He jumped out of the way, before being cornered into the back of a cave. He took his sword and stabbed the heart in the middle, but it didn't die. The mirror images looked more realistic the more he attacked. Eventually, he jumped and kicked the wall, propelling him forward. He took his sword and stabbed straight through the Brain of Cthulhu. It suddenly stopped, before it burst apart, dropping tissue samples, crimtane ores, lesser healing potions, and a treasure bag. He opened up the treasure bag and found a bone rattle, a Brain of Cthulhu mask, and a Brain of Cthulhu trophy. He put the items in his inventory and built a small tower leading out, before jumping out of the crimson cave and walking towards Ilias village.

Dark Doom was in Ilias Village, in a church, looking at statues of Ilias. The priest walked up to him.

"Are you here to pray to Ilias?" The priest asked.

"No, I'm not here to pray. I'm here to research. So I heard of these five commandments. What are they?" Dark Doom asked.

"Come right this way." The priest said, before walking to a statue of Ilias, and pointing at its pedestal, which had the five commandments of Ilias carved into it.

"Thank you." Dark Doom said, reading the commandments and writing them down. He stared at the statue of Ilias, thinking of a plan to rule. He then went to a library, and stole a book containing information about this world, before teleporting away.

Greg was waiting outside for Luka, and he saw Alice and Luka about to leave.

"Wait up!" Greg shouted as he ran to them.

"You should stay here. I don't want you to get hurt or violated." Luka said.

"Trust me, some monster would have a hard time doing that. I want to go with you." Greg replied.

"If you insist." He said. They started to walk through the forest, and a slug girl appeared.

"…Travelers? Not baptized, either. You look delicious." The slug girl said. The instant Greg heard that, he drew a blood butcherer and pointed it at the slug girl.

"What does it matter if we look delicious? Leave us alone." Greg said.

"You look delicious… While tasting my sticky mucus, I'll let you come over and over." She said while slowly moving closer to Luka. Greg drew his sword and slashed at her, but did no damage. Luka attacked, but he did no damage either. The slug girl pushed Luka to the ground, and tried to rape him. Greg kicked the slug girl off of him, before slashing at her, this time, dealing damage. Luka then attacked, but was unable to deal damage. The slug girl then targeted Greg, pushing him down and trying to rape him. Greg was stuck in the mucus, and was unable to free himself. Luka attacked, but did no damage.

"Luka! Try to find a way to defeat her!" Greg shouted, eyeing his stuff. He had cooking materials, and salt.

"What can I do?" Luka asked.

"Use the salt!" Greg shouted back. Luka then took the salt and threw it at the slug girl, before she ran off. Luckily for Greg, she left him behind.

When it was time for camp, he ignored the conversation going on around him, and went farther into the forest, and built a small house to sleep in. He looked outside to see a group of monsters walking through the forest, talking. Greg hid in his house, not wanting to start anything. They eventually went to sleep, right in front of his house. He waited until morning, and they were still asleep. He snuck out of his house, and waited near Iliasburg. He heard Luka planned to go there, so he waited for him outside town. When they arrived, Alice and Luka were there. Alice was in a human form, a disguise. When they reached the village, a monster swordswoman and three guards were there, the entire city looking deserted.

"How weak. Is there not even a single strong person in this entire village?" She demanded. Greg watched, unsure if he and Luka could make a difference.

She had the plaza around her littered with defeated guards, all unconscious. Three warriors remained on their feet, two wounded but still able to fight.

"Are you going to fight me or not?" She shouted.

"So, only you three left, huh? Are you just going to stand there and watch while I claim this city?" She taunted. "Or will one of you try to be a hero and stop me?" After the soldiers looked at each other fearfully, She raised her voice. "Well?! Decide!"

Two soldiers rushed her. However, a blazing fire encompassed her broadsword. One of the soldiers, not backing down from the heat, slashed at her, but she vanished, before he fainted. She reappeared, and looked at the last soldier. He ran away. Greg and Luka stood there and watched the whole thing.

She looked around the plaza for any more challengers. "Is that it? Having your city conquered by a monster… Are there no complaints to this?" She roared.

"Alice? Who is this?" Greg asked.

"She is Granberia, the heavenly knight of fire." Alice answered.

"Thank you." Greg said, before looking to Luka. Luka ran up to Granberia.

"H-Hold it!" Luka shouted.

"He's just going to get himself in trouble." Greg thought to himself as he followed Luka.

"What was that, boy?" Granberia said.

"I said h-hold it." Luka stammered.

"Oh? You look young, but challenge me like an adult, so I will treat you like an adult." Granberia told him. Luka attacked Granberia, but she vanished, and reappeared behind him, and tripped him.

"You are young, and you make mistakes. So I will let you go, but I'll only do this once." Granberia mocked.

"Never! I must defend Iliasburg!" Luka shouted.

"Alright, I warned you." Granberia said. Luka attacked, but he missed. Granberia tripped him again. Luka then used Demon Decapitation, and slashed at her neck. She caught the attack.

"What the? Who taught you that?!" Granberia shouted.

"I won't tell you." Luka said. Granberia then attacked, and Luka was immediately on the ground, near death.

"Tell me who taught you that!" Granberia shouted.

"Never!" Luka shouted.

"I don't like using my sword on the weak, but in that case…" Granberia said, and raised her sword above Luka, and sliced towards him.

"You're not going to kill him if I have anything to say about it!" Greg shouted, before jumping in between Luka and the sword, blocking the attack with his own.

"Oh? I've never met a human strong enough to block my attack." Granberia commented.

"Then the people from this world are weak." Greg said, before throwing his sword into the air, and catching it before getting in a ready position.

"Very well. Show me what you got!" Granberia shouted, before her sword caught on fire. Greg rushed towards Granberia to bait a sword strike. She didn't take the bait and watched. Greg then stopped moving. He stood still. Granberia then ran towards him and tried to stab him. He parried each blow with his sword, before sneaking in an attack. It barely left a scratch on her armor.

"I didn't want to use this, but I can see I'll lose if I don't." Greg said calmly.

"Show me that "move."" Granberia said.

"Ancient Light: Strength!" Greg shouted, before his sword glowed yellow. He started to run towards Granberia, before slashing at her. She blocked each one of his attacks, but each time he was blocked, he felt stronger and stronger.

"Ancient Light: Speed!" Greg shouted, and ran incredibly fast. He ran in a circle around Granberia, before he slashed at her. He missed his attack on purpose, and Granberia stood still. He took out his undertaker and started shooting at her. She deflected each bullet, before running towards him. He blocked, but his sword was sent flying out of his hand. He felt incredibly hopeless at that point, but he ran towards his sword. She vanished and reappeared in front of his sword, slicing at his torso. He ducked underneath her attack, picked up the sword, and attacked her. She was barely pushed back. He looked around and noticed a glowing red pair of eyes watching them. He ignored them, and ran towards Granberia, trying something cheap. He ran in front of her, and stood still. He faked an attack, so she blocked.

"Ancient Light: Shield and Attack!" Greg shouted, and a shield of light blocked her sword, before light rushed towards Granberia all at once, going through her armor, dealing major damage.

"That's it! No more playing around!" Granberia shouted, before she ran faster than Greg had ever seen. He tried to block, but it didn't help him, and his sword, again, was sent flying next to Luka. He was sent to the ground, before a robed figure appeared, and pulled out a death sickle.

"I was sent here to find information. I believe facing you will prove to be a boost in knowledge." He said, staring down Granberia.

"Bring it then!" Granberia shouted. The robed figure used his death sickle, and a projectile that went through her sword, and harmed her. He ran towards her, before his death sickle glowed purple, and attacked. Granberia easily blocked it, but the figure wasn't trying. He made mental notes, before teleporting away.

"Well, I guess I've taken over this city." Granberia said. Greg stood back up, and prepared for another fight. He was close to death, but wasn't going to let the city be taken over. Luka also got back up, and shivered, standing next to Greg.

"This time we'll do it together." Greg told Luka.

"I-I guess we are." Luka said. Luka ran up to Granberia and attacked, but she easily dodged. Greg snuck behind her and swung his sword towards her, but she couldn't dodge it. Luka attacked again, and Granberia dodged, but Greg attacked again, and hit Granberia.

"Ancient Light: Strength!" He shouted, and got stronger. He ran up to Granberia and started attacking again. She blocked each one, but with each hit he felt stronger and stronger, until he broke through Granberia's defense and landed a successful blow. Luka then used Demon Decapitation, and hit Granberia successfully. It barely did any damage, before Granberia used Death Sword Chaos Star, sending Luka to the ground again. Greg looked at Luka, before he rushed towards Granberia. She stood still, before using Death Sword Chaos Star on Greg. He blocked each strike, and Granberia eventually landed a hit. Greg was sent flying back, but he got back up rather quickly, knowing he couldn't lose. He rushed towards Granberia, but she stepped out of the way, and tripped him. Instead of falling, he broke into a roll, and got next to Granberia, before hitting her. Greg started to run towards her, but she stabbed him, causing him to fall. A puddle of blood formed as he was on the ground. He managed to reach into his inventory, and grab a lesser healing potion. He drank it, and got back up. He held a diamond staff, and sent a projectile at her. She tried to block, but it went through her sword, and damaged her. She fell to the ground. Greg rushed towards her, before she jumped into the air, and used Earth Rumbling Decapitation. Greg dodged, but the blade still pierced through his body.

"Ancient Light: Heal!" He managed to say, before he started to heal to full health. He got back up, completely healed.

"How did you manage to heal from that?!" Granberia shouted.

"It doesn't matter; you couldn't do it anyways." Greg said. He felt a strange strength empowering him. He got up again, ready to win. Granberia ran towards him, and used Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust. He guided the attack to the ground, causing the very earth to shake. Greg rushed towards Granberia, landing a very powerful attack. She went flying into a tree near the forest, and Greg rushed towards her, about to deal the finishing blow, and stab her through the head, before Granberia sent him flying back. He quickly regained his posture.

"I have no choice. You aren't considering leaving, are you?" Greg said, his sword glowing yellow.

"Like hell I would. If you think that was enough to drive me off, you're dead wrong." Granberia held her blade tightly.

Greg felt sorry for Granberia after what would happen here. "Then you leave me no choice." He said, before holding his blade in front of him. He began to glow yellow, before a circle formed around him. They clashed blades, in a one second lock that seemed to last for hours. Greg's light energy increased, before light energy started seeping into Granberia, slowly damaging her. She got weaker, and weaker, right when Greg broke through her defenses and landed a very powerful hit. She quickly regained her poster, and attacked him, sending him to the ground, right into the pool of blood from earlier. He couldn't get back up until his potion sickness wore off.

"That's enough." He sputtered, coughing up blood.

"You fought well, human. You are by far, the strongest human I've ever seen. But all tales must come to an end." Granberia said, holding her blade up to Greg's neck. He braced for the finishing blow, before he saw Alice.

"When are you three going to stop being idiots?" Alice called out, arms folded and annoyed.

"A-Alice! You're… Back?" Luka gasped. Greg's potion sickness wore off.

"Ancient Light: Heal." He said, starting to heal.

"Y-you!" Granberia shouted, but made no movement to attack, out of Luka's surprise. Instead, she fell to one knee before her.

"Granberia… Just what are you doing?" She ordered. "Who ordered you to do this?"

Granberia kept her eyes affixed to the ground. "No one. I decided by myself, in order to get rid of those annoying Heroes."

Alice frowned. "Go away, you annoyance."

Granberia resisted her order. "But if I leave, more and more Heroes will just-"

"I said, 'go away'." She commanded. "If you go berserk here, how am I going to eat my Ama-ama Dangos? Answer me!"

Granberia looked sheepish. "If that's all you want, let me secure the city and I'll-"

"You think it's fun to sight-see with such an event happening?" She scoffed. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to leave? Or… Is that how you show your loyalty?"

Granberia relented to Alice. "Very well, if that is your wish." She glared at Luka and Greg. Slowly tearing her eyes away from them, she vanished. Luka collapsed as soon as Granberia's presence vanished. Greg slowly rose from the ground.-

Ilias stared at the human in front of her, who managed to sneak his way into heaven.

"You… How did you get here?" She said.

"You don't need to know that." He said.

"As your goddess, I command you tell me how!" Ilias commanded.

"I said no." The human said.

"Fine." Ilias said, and a bolt of lightning struck him.

"Ancient Darkness: Reflect!" He reflected the lightning bolt at Ilias, and she dodged it immediately. He unsheathed two blood butcherers and pointed them at Ilias.

"You dare point your sword at a goddess? Very well. You shall pay." Ilias said, getting ready to fight.

"We'll see who pays. I, Dark Doom, will take over this land!" Dark Doom shouted before rushing towards Ilias.


	3. Chapter 3: Unfair Fighting

Dark Doom stared at Ilias. He noticed her overwhelming light power, and started having second thoughts about his plan, and decided Ivan would arrive soon enough. He rushed towards Ilias, but instantly got knocked back. Unwilling to be defeated, he jumped into the air and fell downwards on top of Ilias. She picked him up and threw him off with ease. He couldn't lose here. His plans would fail, and he wouldn't rule the world. He ran towards Ilias, and started slashing at her repeatedly. His attacks were shielded and he was sent back flying with ease. He recovered quickly before lightning bolts struck him down. He noticed Ilias standing above him.

"You lost in your futile attempt to defeat me. If you keep fighting me, I'll make your death slow and painful, sinner." Ilias warned.

"Like hell I'll lose." He said, before jumping into the air again, and coming down with his sword pointing towards his head. She shielded, but he noticed his sword making a small crack in her shield.

"Ancient Darkness: Strength!" He shouted, before running up to Ilias and repeatedly slicing. She kept blocking until eventually, her shield cracked, and he landed a blow.

"You dare harm your goddess? At this point, you're going to be the doom of humanity." Ilias warned again. He kept attacking, right before he was sent flying back.

"You've lost. I'll see what information you have before I kill you." She said, before he was teleported to an area with no exit. Inside, there were two Valkyries watching him. He unsheathed his blood butcherers and rushed towards them, and ducked beneath the swing of their swords, and kicked one across the room. He headbutt the other, and stabbed her through the chest. She was killed, and he ran up to the other one, and killed her too. He teleported to the room with Ilias, and fell from above, trying to backstab her. She blocked it, and sent him flying with ease. He was wounded, before a robed figure appeared in front of him, and defended him. He handed him a super healing potion, before getting up again.

"Thank you, Ivan." Dark Doom said, before getting in a ready position.

"Your welcome, Ithen." Ivan said, before pulling out his death sickle.

"You two truly think you can defeat me? You're unable to understand when your doomed." Ilias said, before she zapped both of them with lightning. They took damage, but stood through it. Dark Doom then turned pitch black, and his eyes glowing red. He smiled, before running towards Ilias, with Ivan close behind him. Ilias easily pushed Ivan back, but Dark Doom was barely affected. He ran towards Ilias and sliced at her, dealing minor damage.

"I will end this here." Ilias said, before lightning crashed down upon them both, and they fell to the ground. She was about to kill them, before they teleported into their pocket dimension.

"I'll let them live. I'll see what they can offer." Ilias thought.

_Gabe and Raiden were using the day like a normal terrarian; mining, killing mobs, and expanding their home. Then they saw a group of monster girls coming near their house.

"Who are they?" Gabe asked.

"Let me check it out." Raiden said, and walked over to them. They were a group of slug girls, moving towards their house.

"I see some men there. Let's rape them." One of them said.

"Agreed." Another one said, before they saw Raiden standing in front of them.

"Oh? He wants to defend the others?" The third slug girl said.

"Please, don't do this. We are just trying to survive." Raiden said.

"We'll let you come over and over again in our sticky mucus." The second one said. Raiden picked up a breaker blade, and slicing through one. The others gasped, and then charged him, knocking him to the ground. A laser bolt hit one of them in the head, killing the second one. The third one tried to get Raiden to come before she died, but a laser bolt hit her head, killing her.

"That was close. I told you, if they're more sentient than other mobs, kill them quickly." Gabe said.

"Yeah, yeah." Raiden said, before they went back into the house. They noticed a glowing pair of red eyes watching them, but they ignored it. They started to prepare lunch, and they noticed more of them outside. They decided to stay inside until later, when nobody was in the way of their house. Gabe and Raiden decided to split up and get rescources. Eventually, Raiden saw the glowing red eyes again. He would not ignore them this time.

"Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Very well." Dark Doom said, and he stepped out.

"Ithen?" Raiden asked, surprised. He thought Ithen turned to the darkness and started to rule over their world.

"Raiden. I need you and Gabe to join me." Ithen told Raiden.

"We will not join you in your dark path." Raiden said.

"Then I will be forced to destroy you." Ithen said, before running up to Raiden and slashing at him with his blood butcherers. He blocked it with his breaker blade, and slashed at Ithen, but being easily blocked.

"It is useless to fight. I am more powerful than any terrarian to ever live." Ithen warned.

"I will not surrender to you and your darkness." Raiden decided, and ran towards him. Ithen easily dodged, and sliced towards Raiden again, sending him flying into a tree. He threw dirt from his inventory at Ithen to try and distract him, but Ithen ignored it and hit Raiden again. Raiden recovered this time, he rushed towards Ithen, ducked underneath Ithen's slash, and kicked him in the leg. He then jumped into the air, attempting to slice his head off, but instantly dodged and sliced at him, breaking through his armor, and sending him flying. Raiden screamed in pain, but recovered and put all of his strength into his blade, and rushed towards Ithen. He countered the attack, and slashed at Raiden. He blocked one of his blades, but the other blade hit him, catching him off guard, before Ithen landed a major combo on him. He was sent flying into a tree again, and fell to the ground. He screamed in pain again, but got back up. He was ready to fight to the death, even though he couldn't win this.

"It has come down to this. Join me, and we shall rule over both of these lands." Ithen commanded.

"I'll never join you, Dark Doom! It went wrong when you were corrupted by darkness!" Raiden shouted again, sensing someone's presence, and hoping they could hear his shout.


	4. Chapter 4: They can help

"I… I did it!" Luka shouted

Alice appeared and asked: "How did you manage to stand up to Granberia? I've never seen a human hold their own against her."

"I'm stronger than you think. Now I have business to take care of." Greg said as he drank a speed potion and quickly ran into the forest. He dug to the underworld in less than a minute, to find the old monster lords.

"So this is what hell is like here…" Greg said as he drank more speed potions and ran away. He found a bunch of hellstone ores. So he mined it and made full hellstone armor, molten tools, and a Fiery Greatsword. He then summoned the Wall of Flesh and very easily defeated it, to put the world into hard mode. Greg then built his way back up just before the monster lords noticed him. Greg heard shouting from somewhere, so he ran over there to come across a village. The village was filled with harpies.

"What was that?" He heard a voice say.

"I think it's a human." Another voice said.

Greg encountered Harpy Twins!

"You seriously want to battle me?" Greg asked, putting on his new armor and wielding his sword. The Harpy Twins screamed at seeing a giant sword made of fire.

"Oh, that scared you? I'll use this then." Greg said putting away the greatsword and pulling out the Breaker Blade. Greg slashed at them! They flew onto a tree branch.

"He won't be able to reach us here!" One of the twins said. Greg equipped his Spectre Boots and flew up to the tree. They flew away. Greg won!

"What was that screaming?" Greg wondered.

"I'll never join you Dark Doom! It went wrong when you were corrupted by darkness!" Someone shouted.

"Well then Avatar, I will corrupt you as well!" Dark Doom shouted.

"Ancient Light: Strength!" Greg shouted as he jumped in between the two and slashed at dark doom with his Fiery Greatsword. Avatar jumped into the air and ran around in shadow armor, and slashed at Dark Doom with his Light's Bane.

"That it! Ancient Darkness: Flare!" Dark fire shot at Greg, but his armor protected him.

"Deadly Blade: Killer." Avatar stated as his Breaker Blade glowed red. He slashed at Dark Doom, driving him away.

"What's your name" Greg asked. "Mine's Greg."

"People call me Avatarofblood, but my name is Raiden." Raiden stated. They heard lasers in the distance. They both rushed to see Dark Doom attacking someone.

"You're not going to kill me." He calmly said as he held his bow, known as the Destroyer's Rage (modded weapon). He fired arrows which turned into lasers as soon as they left the bow.

"I have things to do." Dark Doom said as he left.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"My name is Gabe." Gabe said.

"I'm Gregory, but call me Greg." Greg replied.

"I'm known as Avatarofblood, but my name is Raiden." Raiden said.

They walked back to Illiasburg to see if Luka and Alice were still there.

"Well guys, it was nice to meet you. Bye!" Greg said.

"Bye!" Raiden and Gabe said. "We'll come back soon!"

"Who were they?" Luka asked.

"Friends…" Greg replied.

"So are you going somewhere?" Greg asked Luka.

"I'm going to help Happiness Village. They are having a problem." Luka said.

"Strange. I think I cut through a village near there to take care of business." Greg replied.

Greg, Luka, and Alice started to go towards Happiness Village. They noticed all that there was only one male villager. They agreed to help them when a harpy came and tried to kidnap the boy.

"Let the boy go!" Luka shouted as he confronted the harpy. Greg leaned against a tree and sat down.

"Alright, I'll let him go. I'll take the guy in the armor instead!" The harpy shouted.

"You do know I have a sword made of fire, right?" Greg said as he pulled out his Fiery Greatsword. The harpy then turned towards Luka.

"Then I'll have the other traveler instead!" The harpy said. Greg started drinking a potion that recovered health.

"You're not going to help me?" Luka asked Greg.

"It would be mass genocide on monster girls if I fought with a sword made from fire. They have feelings. The monsters from my world don't. They just want to kill all humans." Greg said as he stood back up.

Luka attacked! The harpy flew onto a tree branch!

"Did you think I'd let you hit me?" The harpy asked as she stood on the branch. The harpy than flew into Luka, mounting on top of him and forcing him into her!

Luka attacked! Luka depleted half of the harpy's health!

"Ouch. I'll let you go with that for now!" The harpy shouted as she flew away. Luka won.

"Well, I have to go. Meet me back in the forest we started out in at night." Greg said as he held up a suspicious looking eye and started walking away.

 **If there are any flaws, leave a review telling me what I should fix!**


	5. Chapter 5: His plan is bigger

Dark Doom was in his pocket dimension, researching Ilias.

"Ivan? Get over here!" Dark Doom shouted at one of his minions.

A guy in a black cloak holding a Death Sickle appeared right in front of him.

"Yes master?" Ivan asked as he summoned a chair and sat down.

"I researched this goddess named Ilias. For a 'Divine Light Goddess', she is weak. She lies about monsters being her failed creation and has a desire to destroy them. Her five commandments are useless. She has plans to invade this land and replace all humans and monsters with 'second generation' versions of them." Dark Doom then said.

"Well? How is that a problem? We have weapons and gear that can deal tons of damage, and our powers were able to make Blood Butcherers kill her in one hit. Also, I made some Terra Blades. You take them. You're better at dual wielding then me." Ivan said.

"It doesn't matter how strong we are. If they have enough, it would get rid of us and our army. My plan is to take you and some of my generals with me and go back to heaven. We make a peace treaty with Ilias so when the invasion comes, we can team up." Dark Doom said.

"Why would we team up with someone from another land when we just fused the two lands together?" Ivan asked.

"We aren't really teaming. What we are doing is playing a major trick on her. When she accepts, we act like we are with her until it reaches the point where the angels and chimeras are at the cities and towns, attempting to destroy them. The army we have will rebel, and you and the other generals will lead them to destroy the angels and chimeras. Then when it's over and Ilias is slain, we start the major part of the plan. When we reach that point, then I will tell you." Dark Doom said.

"Alright then. I'll gather the other generals. For now, here are the other Terra Blades." Ivan says as he hands them to Dark Doom.

"Alright. Prepare the troops and generals. If she declines, she will probably try to kill us." Dark Doom said.

"Right away sir." Ivan said as he ran towards the generals.

 **Most of my OC's and such are from people and friends I know in real life and online. So if anyone wants to be in it as a** **terraria** **character, PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Manipulation

Greg started to run towards the forest, to see a man in a cloak standing there.

"Hello?" Greg asked the man. He pulled off his cloak, and turned towards Greg.

"My name is Mike. I was sent to defeat you." He said, before pulling out a Night's Edge.

"Your move." Mike said, staring at Greg.

"Your mistake." Greg said smirking, before rushing towards Mike. He tried to dodge, but he drank a speed potion and sliced at him. Mike got knocked back, and Greg wasted no time preparing an attack.

"Ancient Light: Strength!" He shouted, before he rushed at Mike. He quickly got back up and dodged. He started running around incredibly fast. He then ran towards Greg and slashed at him. Greg tried to block, but Mike's blow was to strong, causing him to go flying.

"Gabe? Do you sense that powerful aura." Raiden asked Gabe.

"Yes, I do. Let's check it out." Gabe said, as Raiden and Gabe started running towards Mike's location.

Despite his abilities, Greg was being overpowered at this point. He had one final resort.

"Ancient Light: Nova!" Greg shouted, before a flame of light appeared. It started to spread around Mike, but he dodged it. The attack Greg attempted tiring him out, he collapsed.

"Ready to die?" Mike asked in a menacing voice.

"You… you won't get away with this." Greg muttered.

"Termination: Soultaker!" Mike shouted, before holding his Night's Edge above Greg.

"Goodbye." Mike said. He got ready to strike, before a healing potion was thrown at Greg. Greg got back up, and jumped away from Mike. Gabe and Raiden have arrived, and started attacking Mike. Mike dodged, before striking at Gabe.

"Ancient Rage: Devil's Anger!" Gabe shouted, his Breaker Blade glowing red. He rushed towards Mike quickly, slicing at him. Mike was hit, and was launched back. Raiden appeared behind Mike, and sliced at him, sending him flying towards Greg.

"Ancient Light: True Hero's Blade!" Greg shouted, his Firey Greatsword glowing. He slashed at Mike, sending him to the ground.

"Look how the tables have turned." Greg said, as Gabe and Raiden ran towards him. Mike recovered and spun around, holding out a Night's Edge and an Excalibur, dealing great damage to them. It was getting dark out.

"Luka should be here soon, and we haven't even beat Mike yet!" Greg thought to himself. Mike then ran towards him, his swords glowing. Greg slashed at Mike, and Raiden swiftly ran over to him, and hit him with his sword.

"I'm here!" A voice was heard. As soon as Greg heard it, he quickly was worried. It was Luka and Alice. If the three of them couldn't have beaten him, Luka would be doomed. But having the monster lord herself battling him could provide a great advantage.

"Luka. Do not come near this guy." Greg told Luka, before resuming battle.

"Darkness: Clone!" Mike shouted, before there were three of him. Greg held off the real one, Raiden held off one of the clones, and Gabe held off the other.

"Luka, get out of here! Alice, stay here!" Greg shouted.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Luka shouted.

"Luka, just get out of here!" Greg shouted back.

"Al-Alright. I'll set up camp by the Happiness Village!" Luka shouted, before running away.

"Alice, you no longer need to hide your power. We're going to need it against him!" Greg shouted.

"Alright." Alice said, before using Monster Lord's Cruelty. It dealt major damage to Mike, causing him to collapse, and his clones fade away.

"G-Guh." Mike groaned, before Alice, Greg, Gabe, and Raiden were standing over him.

"Give up. It's over." Greg said, as they held their blades above Mike.

"Ha… ha. It will… never… be over." Mike said, before being surrounded by dark energy. There was a flash, before he teleported away.

"He escaped!" Greg shouted.

"That cheap son of a…" Raiden said.

"We should head back to camp. Raiden, Gabe, want to come with us?" He asked them.

"Not now. We will meet soon. Eventually, we will leave the Ilias continent. We will travel to Hellgondo with you." Raiden said, before he and Gabe walked away. Greg and Alice headed towards camp.

_Greg and Alice arrived at camp.

"You won?" Luka said in shock.

"Yep. We sure did." Greg said, before building a tent and going into it. A few minutes later, Luka entered his tent.

"Greg, who was that guy?" Luka asked.

"His name was Mike. He controlled Termination and Darkness." Greg said.

"Ah." Luka responded.

"Now can you please let me go to sleep?" Greg asked.

"Oh. Sorry I interrupted you." Luka said, before going back to his own tent.

_"So Mike failed. Although he failed to win, killing his girlfriend Alisa and blaming it on Greg seemed to work well." Dark Doom told Ivan.

"That's good master. When will we commence the plan to form an agreement with Ilias?" Ivan asked.

"Tomorrow is when we will go there." Dark Doom said.

 **I have remastered chapter 1, so go back and give it a read. Soon, I'll remaster 2 and 3, and maybe combine the two.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bandits

Greg fell asleep rather quickly. He woke up to see himself in the monster lord's castle. He saw Granberia, and three other powerful monsters being beaten up. He saw angels and chimeras attacking the monsters. He saw Luka and Alice trying to defend the castle, but Luka was far too weak. Greg saw a Valkryie flying towards him, and he answered with his firey greatsword, clashing against her. She easily overpowered him in less than 10 seconds, and had him on the ground. He was then met with Dark Doom standing over him, holding Raiden and Gabe up by their neck. He took two terra blades and stabbed them both, as they fell to the ground and died. Mike was also there, attacking the chimeras and angels.

Dark Doom looked up and said: "Now." A lightning bolt struck him, leaving him at one hp. Dark Doom held the swords up above him, before stabbing him through the stomach with both of them, killing him. Greg then woke up, and saw himself in a dark room.

"Join me, and together we can stop this and overthrow the goddess Ilias, and rule the world." Dark Doom said.

"I'll never help you, even if it means death!" Greg shouted at him.

"Very well." Dark Doom said, before ultimately killing Greg.

Greg then (for real) woke up, to realize the events that occurred were all in a nightmare.

"So it was just a dream." Greg said.

"What was a dream?" Luka asked.

"Nothing." Greg said.

"So we're going to Irina Mountains next, to stop the four bandits." Luka said.

"This'll be fun. I'll be waiting over there." Greg said, before running towards Irina Mountains, waiting on a pathway. Eventually, Luka and Alice made it there.

"By the way, I noticed earlier… It really seems like you don't want to kill your enemy, so you don't really utilize your abilities." Alice told Luka.

"Yea… That may be true." Luka said.

"Oh well… I'll lend you this sword." She said before holding out the angel halo.

"Eww… what is that?" Luka asked.

"That design is rather… interesting." Greg commented.

"Angel Halo… The only sword of its kind in the world, it's very valuable. Use this sword from now on." Alice said.

"No way. That thing is creepy." Luka said.

"But it has those angels you humans love embedded right in the handle… I thought you would be happy." Alice said.

"I don't know whether to be sad or ignore it. That dream I had seemed oddly realistic, too realistic to leave alone." Greg thought to himself.

"Those angels look like they're being tortured…" Luka said.

"Whatever, just take it." Alice said. Luka grimaced before taking it.

"Wha?! Ri… right now I just heard a moan?! Did you not hear that?!" Luka shouted.

"Well, that's to be expected. The sword was refined from 666 melted angels, after all." Alice said.

"How does one manage to melt 666 angels into a sword?" Greg thought to himself.

"I hate the way you said that so matter-of-factly." Luka said.

"Listen up. Because the angels' grudges are hammered into the sword, it holds their curse. It eats away the magic of whatever it slashes, making it hard for the opponent to maintain their form." Alice said.

"… I don't get it." Luka said.

"You idiot. If you beat a monster, they won't be able to hold their form. They won't die, they'll just be temporarily be made harmless." Alice explained.

"This sword can? Seal monsters?" Luka asked.

"Ah… good timing. Give it a try." Alice said.

"Eh?" Luka said before the ground started to buckle and swell, as if a tiny earthquake was occurring. Greg quickly grasped his sword, aiming it at the ground.

"Well, I'll hide now. Make sure you give the sword a try." Alice said. An earthworm girl then appeared.

"Oh? A couple of travelers? Can you let me wring some semen from you?" She asked.

"No." Greg answered. Luka then pulled out the Angel Halo. Luka then attacked. Greg then attacked.

"What the… What is that sword? From my wound… My power is draining…" The earthworm girl said.

"It works?!" Luka shouted.

"I'll coil around you and squeeze." The earthworm girl said, before coiling around both of them. Greg quickly dodged it, but Luka got caught. She was coiled around his body, and he struggled, but to no avail. Luka then struggled again, before escaping. Luka then attacked.

"What… is this…? My power…" The earthworm girl gasped.

"Ancient Light: Sword Beam Emission!" A beam of light then shot out from his sword and hit the earthworm girl.

"Have even more." The earthworm girl sad before pouring slime all over Greg. His groin was covered in sticky slime.

"What the actual fuck? Is that how you get people to cum?" Greg asked.

"Yeah." The earthworm girl responded.

"Well it feels cold and disgusting." Greg said, before using the moment to rush towards her, slashing at her. Luka then used Demon Decapitation on her, and it sealed her. Alice then showed up, and they headed towards the Irina Mountains. After a few hours, they reached the mountains. Luka started to search for the base, when something small jumped out at him! A goblin girl appeared.

"Yai! Give me your money!" She shouted at them.

"I'd be intimidated, but you're just a kid with a hammer." Greg said.

"No way… you're one of that bandits?" Luka asked.

"Indeed! I'm the Goblin Bandit of The Four Bandits!" She exclaimed.

"Ehh…? The Four Bandits?" Luka asked.

"If you get it, then give me all your money!" She yelled.

"Well, no. That's not why we came." Greg said.

"Um… I'm a Hero… I came to punish the bandits…" Luka admitted.

"Eeeeeehhhh…..? Someone weak looking like you?" She asked.

"Sh… shut up! You look weak too!" Luka shouted.

"When you said that, it made you look even weaker than you already are." Greg commented.

"Shut up." Luka said.

"That sword! That looks so gross!" She shouted at Luka.

"I agree." Luka thought.

"It's stronger than your hammer." Greg said, before pulling out his firey greatsword.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" She frowned, alternating her gaze between Luka's face and his sword.

"What should I do… The sword looks so gross, but I want to play with the wielder… Alright bring it, Hero and traveler! This Goblin Bandit of the Earth of The Four Bandits shall be your opponent!" She shouted.

"Why does everyone assume I'm a traveler?" He thought to himself.

"Adding on "of the Earth" this time?" Luka said.

"Eat this! Sand Hurricane!" The goblin girl picks up some sand at her feet and throws it at Luka.

"You want to see a sand hurricane? Keep up those crappy moves and I'll show you one." Greg taunts. Luka took 1 damage.

"Ugh. Bleh… What the hell are you doing?!" Luka shouted.

"An opening?! Feel the wrath of the Earth! Earth Crashing Goblin!" The goblin girl raises her hammer and starts to approach Luka slowly! Slowly! Slowly! Slowly!

"What the hell is this attack… it has way too long of a set up time. And the name Earth Crashing Goblin… It sounds like she's the one that's going to crash into the Earth…" Luka thought. The goblin girl starts to power up, before slamming her hammer down. Luka easily dodged, and Greg rushed forward and deflected it.

"Such a slow move will never hit me… Haha! Earth Crashing Goblin was defeated!" Luka shouted.

"I won't lose! Ya! Yaa!" She shouts, while swinging her hammer around. She then trips over a rock.

"Ugyaa!" She shouted, before taking two damage.

"…Are you done?" Luka asked.

"Ye… yeah… Waaah!" Out of strength, the goblin girl starts to cry.

"Where's your hideout?" Luka asked.

"There's a cave over there." She said while pointing at the mountain.

"B… but… There are three more!" While standing up, the Goblin starts to laugh.

"A Lamia, a Vampire, and even a Dragon!" She shouted.

"All of which are weak." Greg said.

"Haha, there's no way you can win!" She shouted.

"Watch us." Greg stated. She runs away, yelling back at them.

"Well, let's go." Luka said.

"Let's split up. That way, we can get the bandits faster." Greg said.

"Good idea." He replied, before they went in. Greg made his way in, surprisingly, not being noticed. He snuck among the walls. He went further in before hearing a voice.

"How did you find our hideout?" The voice asked.

"I'm not telling." Greg said. The dragon pup appeared.

"We're gonna need more than your money for coming here!" She shouted.

"Well, no." He said, getting in a ready position.

"The Dragon of Fire of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent!" She shouted.

"And an easy one." He taunted.

"Coming so far into our hideout… you must be a true Hero!" She said.

"I'd like to think that." He said. Flames then shot out of the Dragon Pup's mouth, but he took no damage, due to his armor protecting him from fire.

"Hello? Did you notice my armor? And my sword? Made of fire?" He said in an annoyed tone. He took his sword, and aimed it at her heard, but when he attacked, he did minor damage.

"Uga!" She shouted.

"That's a bit of a hard head." He said. Tears started to appear in her eyes, even though his attack barely did anything. However, she shakes off the tears. She then jumped on top of him and tried to bite him, but he kicked her, sending her to the ground.

"And this is a dragon…" He mocked. She quickly picked herself up, and faced him.

"It's time to finish this." He stated, and got ready to attack. She attacked at the same time, but he easily reflected it and attacked her himself.

"Seems as if I won." He stated while sheathing his sword. She then started to cry. He was able to sense the vampire, and headed towards her.

"Kukuku… You're pretty good to beat the Earth Goblin and the Water Lamia. But I won't be so easy!" A voice said.

"Who are you?!" Luka shouted.

"Luka, you're here too? I thought you would still be fighting the lamia. Well, I took care of the dragon, so I'd assume this is the vampire." Greg said, looking at Luka. The vampire girl then appeared.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night… The Vampire Bandit of the Wind of The Four Bandits shall be your opponent!" She shouted.

"An easy one." Greg said.

"Kukuku… tonight I shall feast on you too." She said.

"Says a little kid." Greg mocked.

"Here I come! I'll suck out all of your energy!" She threatened. She then dispersed into hundreds of bats, which attacked Luka.

"Uwaa!" He shouted, while being hit.

"Huh? Where did she go…?" Luka asked.

"Kukuku…. I'm right here!" She shouted.

"Eh?" Luka said before she suddenly jumped on his back. Greg picked her up and threw her into the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She said, getting back up. She then started to cry.

"Waaah! Why are you being so mean!" She shouted.

"Ah… sorry for what he did…" Luka said.

"I won't forgive you for that! If it's come to this… I'll show you my true power! Just wait a second, I'll focus all my magic!" The vampire girl shouted, and looked at Greg.

" _Should I act like I was affected just for fun?"_ He wondered.

"Once I'm done, just look at my eyes, ok?" She said while focusing her magic. Greg slashed at her, taking away part of her health.

"Trying to kill me, huh? Look at my eyes, I'll enslave you!" She shouted, and her eyes shined. He pretended to be affected by her.

"First… lick my feet!" She shouted. Greg simply snickered, and started acting like he was confused.

"Look at me! I must now do whatever you say or some shit, I don't know." He said, before looking at the vampire girl with a smirk on his face.

"Waaah! Why are you being so mean to me!" She shouted.

"Why are you just robbing people?!" He argued. She then ran away crying.

"We won!" Luka shouted.

"Do what you want to do, I'm building camp." He said, and dashed away.

When Luka and Alice went to set up camp, they came across a small house built in a cubical shape.

"Eh, you can build houses in a small amount of time?" Luka said.

"I lived like that for when I started my adventure." Greg stated.

"Pretty impressive for a human. To build that…? How could a human do that in such a short amount of time?" Alice asked.

"I might not be human at all. Not a monster either. Specifically, I'm a terrarian." Greg said.

"I've never heard of those." Alice commented.

"Because terrarians are not from your world. From my world, terrarians are like humans, but can customize their own looks before being born, and are capable of incredible feats in little time. They can be from immensely powerful to incredibly weak." He explained.

"Well that explains it." Alice said.

"Luka, I noticed you have a lack in special attacks. Mind if I teach you a new move?" Greg asked.

"I don't mind." Luka said.

"You want to position yourself like this. This attack requires a set up, but you can dodge while setting it up. If an enemy hits you hard enough, it'll cancel out this move. Hold your sword in front of you like this, so if you can't dodge, you can guard. To set it up, you must not just focus your strength on the attack, but your mind as well to increase damage." Greg said, holding his sword in front of him, with both arms. Luka did as Greg instructed, holding his sword in front of him as Greg said.

"Now, once it's set up, you want to rush towards the enemy, holding your sword above your head. Once you reach them, swing it down, but come up again with each slash making a star shape. Once you have done that, if executed correctly, you should see the outlines of a star in front of you. Combine one of your special attacks with it, and the star should move with your sword, and exploding upon hitting your enemy." Greg said, while executing the attack on a tree, causing it to break into splinters. Luka stared in amazement.

"Now we must practice. Execute the attack on me." Greg said.

"You sure?" Luka asked, not wanting to hurt Greg.

"You have a magic sealing sword. Even if you manage to bring me down to fatal blows, I'll just be sealed." He said, sword in hand.

"Alright, if you're sure." Luka said. He concentrated his mind into his blade, and started to set up the attack. Greg interrupted and attacked him, but Luka took less damage than normal. He realized that he couldn't execute the attack on his next turn.

"You notice how you took less damage than a normal attack would do to you?" Greg asked.

"Yes." Luka replied.

"Now set up the attack." Greg said. Luka started to set up the attack, and let Luka complete setting it up.

"Now, execute it." Greg said. Luka rushed towards Greg, but he countered the attack and attacked Luka, doing more damage than normal.

"You notice how you took more damage than usual?" Greg asked.

"Yes, why is that?" Luka asked Greg.

"It's simple, really. When you attack with it, the move is susceptible to being countered, doing more damage than normal. If this happens, the attack will also be cancelled out, and require a cooldown before you use it again." Greg explained.

"Alright, so what if I use it and it lands?" Luka asked.

"Well, use it on me. No counters this time, I promise." He instructed Luka. Luka set up his attack, and rushed towards Greg. He combined a Demon Decapitation with the attack, and landed it on Greg. He then swung his sword in the shape of a star, hitting Greg each time as his sword swung. The outline of a star glowed in front of him.

"Now, concentrate your mind on making it explode." Greg instructed, and Luka did. It shot a star-shaped beam at Greg, and he took major damage. Greg drank a healing potion, and looked at Luka.

"You seemed to master Holy Star already. This move is high risk, high reward. Remember that when in battle." Greg told Luka.

"Thank you." Luka said.

"I might teach you something else later." Greg said. With that, he ate dinner, and went into his house, and slept.

 **I have an announcement to make. I am making another fanfic based off this, where side stories, and alternate choices happen with Greg near, and the events of two blades two worlds occurring there as well.**


	8. Chapter 8: Raiden and Gabe

Greg got up, earlier than Luka and Alice. He decided to explore where he was, and left a note that said: "Went out to explore. Should be back by noon."

He went into Iliasburg and went to a tool shop.

"You got a map of the world?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, it'll be 50 gold." He answered.

"You take anything other than gold?" He asked.

"Like what?" The shopkeeper responded.

"I got a crap ton of copper, and silver." Greg stated.

"How much?" He asked.

"Over 500 copper coins. About 380 silver coins." Greg told him.

"Then 75 silver." He said.

"Deal." Greg said, and handed him the silver. The shopkeeper pointed towards the maps, and Greg took one and left. He then left Iliasburg and studied the map.

"So Enrika is here… and Luka has that Enrikan shirt, I can tell…" He muttered while studying it. He also noticed three other continents.

"So Sentora and Hellgondo also exist. I'd assume they'd be stronger the closer we get to Hellgondo. There's a storm that occurs whenever a ship leaves, so I'll probably build a bridge across. There's also an abandoned house that showed u- wait… An abandoned house? That could be my house? The people who lived in my house helped me in my adventure, so I want to find it as soon as possible." He thought to himself. He also realized that he'd need food for Alice. But he didn't care. He just felt joy in the chance that his house wasn't completely destroyed. He felt the presence of a monster, but she wasn't attacking him. He could tell his arsenal of weapons was enough to scare the monsters here off.

"Quite convenient having a sword made of fire. I sense the light protecting me from magic weakening as I get stronger. I'll need to forge an accessory to make myself immune to magic." He thought. He thought back to when the vampire bandit tried to hypnotize him. He felt his immunity weakening. He couldn't use it carelessly like that anymore.

He decided to go closer to the village he and Luka went to earlier, before he encountered Mike. He ran there, and while running, he felt the presence of a monster. It was getting closer, before a bee girl revealed herself to Greg, with clear intentions to rape him.

"Oh? You look delicious. Would you consider mating with me?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not doing that with someone I just met." He said, unsheathing his sword. He stared her down, his gaze speaking many words. She tried to tit fuck him, but she couldn't reach into his armor.

"Alright. First we'll have to get that off." She said, licking her lips. Greg sliced at her, slicing through one of her wings.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted. She used magic to regrow her wing, and ran away, crying.

"Well then, that was… unexpected." He said. He expected to be attacked by a monster, but wanted them to have more… strength, power, and have them be more of a threat. He couldn't imagine anyone letting a monster get away with raping them. He's heard of Critical Ecstasy, but considered it wouldn't take effect on him, since he was from a different world. He could probably fight during Critical Ecstasy, but not as tough as normal. He went back to Iliasburg, and went back to the tool shop.

"You again?" The shopkeeper asked.

"You got a book that lists the various kinds of monsters?" Greg asked.

"Yep. That'll be 50 silver." He said.

"Here you go." Greg said, giving him 50 silver coins, taking the book, and leaving. He went back to the harpy village, sat down near a bush, and started reading about monsters. When he heard harpies waking up, he dashed out of the village towards the camp. In the middle of running, he came across a house.

" _Could this be another terrarian's house?"_ Greg thought, looking at it. He saw the body of three slug girls on the ground near the entrance.

" _Yep. Definitely a terrarian's house. I'll come back later."_ He thought to himself. He arrived at the camp just in time to see Luka leaving.

"So, where to?" Greg asked.

"Shall we check out that village the shopkeeper mentioned?" Luka asked.

"Which one? I wasn't there." Greg said.

"The one that made this shirt." Luka answered.

"Hmm… This village isn't mentioned in my guide book. Maybe there's a new specialty food to be discovered." Alice said.

"Anyway, let's see what's there." Luka said.

"Right behind you." Greg said. They started to head towards Enrika. Eventually, they ended up in a forest.

"Hmm…? That's an unusual monster." Alice muttered.

"Eh…?" Luka said, hearing Alice. As soon as he turned around, Alice vanished. A dark elf fencer appeared.

"Go back to whence you came. This is a place man must not approach." She commanded. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at Luka.

"Why aren't humans allowed?" Luka asked.

"Because they are human. If you do not retreat, I shall be forced to act." The dark elf fencer said.

"Racist." Greg spat.

"Even still, I need to get through!" Luka shouted, and unsheathed his sword. Greg unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at the dark elf fencer.

"If you won't retreat, then I shall force you two into deprivation. I will contaminate you with my darkness, and make you both into my thing!" She shouted. Greg started to analyze her, looking for weaknesses. Luka jumped forwards and used Demon Decapitation. Greg slashed at her.

"Fufu… Can you withstand this?" She said, and pressed her breasts between Luka's groin. Before Luka could take any damage, Greg forced her away and on to the ground, slicing towards her.

"You call yourself a fencer… And don't use your sword?" Greg commented.

"You want me to use my sword? Fine." She said, and unsheathed her sword. Luka attacked, and Greg clashed blades with her, and knocked her to the ground. He was about to finish her, but she jumped back up and tried to stab him. He dodged immediately, and knocked her sword out of her hand.

"For a fencer, you suck at this." Greg said.

"That sword is a feint. She would only use pleasure attacks." Luka told Greg.

"I can clearly see that now." Greg said, and let Luka attack.

"An opening!" Luka shouted, and did a critical attack.

"What is this? My body…" She said, before being sealed, small enough to fit in the palm of Luka's hand.

"Sealing me… I'll remember this!" She shouted, and ran off.

"A dark elf, here of all places?" Alice asked herself, slithering back to Luka and Greg. "But why?"

"I, for one, didn't know that Elves were this close to Ilias Village." Luka admitted. Taking only a few steps forward, a dark elf mage appeared.

"I won't let you get any further. I'll summon these tentacles and erase your existence!" She threatened.

"Like we'll let you!" Greg shouted in response, and rushed towards her. He landed an attack, but she sent him back. Luka ran towards her, and jumped towards her, slashing at her neck, using Demon Decapitation. Her tentacles wrapped around Luka, binding him.

"Quite a stupid move when there's two of us." Greg said, and pulled Luka out of the bind. Luka sliced towards her, and damaged her.

"I'm not done yet. I'll fight until I die!" She shouted, but got sealed before she could do anything else.

"It's over." Greg stated.

"A seal? By a human?! Impossible!" She shouted, and ran off.

"Do what you want, I'm off again." He said, running off.

" _Might as well see that other terrarian's house. I don't want to assume things, but they might not be too friendly. It wouldn't be good to have to fight another terrarian."_ Greg said, and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Someone said, and answered the door.

"Were killing these slug girls you're doing?" He asked.

"No, that was my friend. Wait, haven't I seen you before?" The terrarian answered.

"Probably. Raiden, I presume?" Greg questioned.

"Yes. I tried to take them all at once, but they managed to tackle me. I took down one of them while struggling under them, but I was low on HP. Then Gabe came and helped me out. We live in this house." Raiden said.

"Mind if I come in?" Greg asked.

"I don't care." Raiden answered, and went inside. Greg followed him in.

"You're Gabe?" Greg told another terrarian.

"Indeed. You helped me against Ithen." Gabe said.

"What is with calling him Ithen and Dark Doom?" Greg asked.

"When he looks normal, he's Ithen. When he's covered in darkness, to the point where he looks pitch black, with glowing red eyes, that's Dark Doom." Gabe explained.

"I see." Greg commented.

"Want something to eat? You look a bit hungry." Raiden commented.

"Sure." Greg said. Raiden went into the kitchen, and came out with a sandwich on a plate, and put it on the table. After eating the sandwich, Greg felt a bit stronger.

"Why do I feel stronger than normal?" Greg asked.

"It's imbued with magic, so that's to be expected." Gabe said.

"So how did you get to work together? It's not that common for only two people to work together." Greg commented.

"Well, it started over a dispute over land." Raiden started.

 **Flashback:**

Raiden finally found land to build a house. Most of the other land was taken up, so he couldn't find much. He was about to build, until someone else came up there.

"Back off, the land's mine." He said.

"What makes you think that?" Raiden replied.

"I'm Gabe, and I was a friend to Ithen. I just found it, so get off!" He shouted.

"You think I, Raiden, would leave so easily?" He sneered.

"Heh, I didn't want to have to fight, but in this case, I will." Gabe said, and ran towards him. He slashed at Raiden, who reflected the blow. Gabe stopped the attack, and kicked Raiden in the chest.

"Your weapons are weak compared to mine." Raiden said.

"Are you sure?" Gabe said, and pulled out Destroyer's Rage.

"You're an archer. Keeping a blade made of hellstone, but using advanced bows." Raiden said.

"Smarter than you look." Gabe commented, and started shooting arrows at Raiden. Each arrow turned into a laser after being shot. Raiden ran towards Gabe, taking each hit, and slashed at him. They both took major damage from each attack.

"Goddammit." Raiden muttered.

"Shit." Gabe said to himself.

"Let's strike a compromise. What if we share this land?" Raiden reasoned.

"Fine." Gabe agreed.

 **Back to the main story…**

"And that's how we started to work together." Raiden finished.

"That's great. Say, do you ever want to get off this continent?" Greg asked.

"Sure." Raiden said.

"Then come with me. Once we get there, you can go your own way until we leave, but from now on, we work together." Greg said.

"Got it." Gabe said.

"Then let's go." Raiden said, and followed Greg. Eventually, they met up with Luka and Alice.

"Who are they?" Luka asked.

"Luka, this is Gabe and Raiden. They're just coming with us to get to Iliasburg. I would expect you to lead them to Iliasport and let them rest there until we leave." Greg said.

"I guess that's OK." Luka said, and they started heading towards Iliasport. On their way there, they encountered a leech girl.

"Oh, travelers… And they're all unbaptized at that." She said.

"You're outnumbered. You wouldn't last a second against us." Greg said.

"I'll suck out all your life force… There'll be nothing left, say for a broken husk." She said, licking her lips.

"You're serious? You're going to actually face all four of us?" Raiden said.

"Let us handle it." Greg advised.

"If you want." Gabe said, as he and Raiden stepped back. Luka ran towards her and made a slice towards her neck, using Demon Decapitation. Greg ran towards her and slashed at her. The leech grabbed Greg, and started to suck him into her lower body. He attacked her, and she couldn't take the damage, and was forced to let go. Luka got the last attack, sealing the leech girl.

"Well that was troublesome." Greg said.

"I guess." Luka agreed, and they kept walking.

Eventually, while they were walking, Luka spoke up, "I think I've started to get pretty good, don't you think?"

"Bah. Have you seen yourself? What were you watching? Your attacks are pathetic." Alice chided.

"If you think you're doing good now, that'll be the death of you." Greg commented.

"Eh?! I thought I was doing good, too…" Luka sulked. "By the way, where do you go when we fight?"

"Does that really matter?" Greg asked.

"Where I go? Oh, I take walks, have tea, and maybe catch a bug or two, just to name a few things." Alice listed. The five continued but eventually, the sun set. Luka set up a campfire, while Raiden and Gabe were building houses, while Greg was reading through the encyclopedia of monsters.

Luka told a story to Alice while he waited for the food to cook. "…And that's how Heinrich defeated the Monster Lord, and brought world peace. After that, everyone lived happily ever after." Alice took some of the food out, and began to eat.

Alice frowned. "What do you mean 'everyone lived happily ever after', you idiot?" She tested the food, to see if it was ready. "I'm a monster… Did you really think I'd enjoy a story about a human killing a Monster Lord?" She spat. "Do you want me to tell you a story about a monster killing a human king?" She tested.

Greg simply ignored the rest of the conversation, until he said, "You're right… I wonder how the current Monster Lord is… If they've declared full-scale war with humans… I guess they're a villain after all?" Luka thought. I wonder if the Slaughter of Remina was by her instruction as well." Luka paused. "She must be a horrible person as well, don't you think?" He asked.

" _And he's saying all this in front of the current monster lord, without even knowing that Alice is the monster lord."_ Greg thought.

Instead of giving him a direct answer, Alice shifted her eyes, looking into the night. "Who knows…? Maybe… She's just lost her way. Whether or not humans should be destroyed…"

" _If she dares, she'll regret it."_ Greg thought, and ignored the rest of the conversation. He noticed Alice about to train Luka, so he watched. When Luka learned Thunder Thrust, he kept the image in his mind, so he could copy it later. By the time they went to sleep, Greg went to his bed and slept.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked himself, as he saw himself in heaven.

" _Yep, this is my subconscious, because I had such a pleasant dream last night."_ He thought to himself, and saw a powerful angel descend.

"Traveler Greg… You have chosen to travel with the Unblessed Hero Luka… What made you choose to do this?" The powerful angel asked.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are, and why you are in my dreams, and I'll tell you." Greg said.

"You don't know who your goddess is? I am the goddess Ilias." She said, looking angry.

" _Shit. She looks pissed. Better pretend she really is my goddess. I don't stand a chance against her as I am now."_ Greg thought.

"I travelled with him because he seemed interesting. When I first saw that he would be a hero, and his thoughts about coexistence, interested me. I figured I would travel with him to see. I would also train him to become stronger than he is now." Greg answered.

"Fair enough. You shall accompany him until he slays the Monster Lord Alipheese XVI." Ilias said, and he woke up.

"Ilias?" Luka exclaimed, jumping out of his sleeping bag. Greg got out of his bed, and noticed Gabe and Raiden getting up.

"Let's go to Iliasport before they do." Raiden said.

"I guess." Greg agreed, and they ran through a damp and humid forest before a monster could get to them. They decided to relax in Iliasport. Eventually, Luka and Alice arrived.

After a while, Luka and Alice arrived. "We need to get to the Treasure Cave before we can get to Sentora." Luka said.

"They're not coming. They're just coming with us to Sentora." Greg said.

"Then let's go." Luka said.

"Alright." Greg agreed, and went with them. After hours of walking, they eventually set up camp. Greg went to sleep early, and slept in. When he got up, they walked to the treasure cave.

"It smells like a fox." Alice commented.

"What does a fox smell like…?" Luka wondered aloud.

Alice smiled smugly. "Thin fried tofu."

" _Why did she even bring it up?"_ Greg thought to himself. The three continued down one of the stone paths. Eventually, they were deep underground.

Luka looked around at the architecture. "The walls and floor are rather sturdy."

Alice nodded. "If pirates really did hide all of the treasure here, there are sure to be many traps."

"The only pirates I know gang up on you and try to murder you." Greg commented.

"Ehh?" Luka said, startled.

"They don't have a name, but they pull up on shore, and move towards your house. By the time they make it to your house, they'll start attacking until you drive them off." Greg said.

Alice thought for a while. "Hm… I've never encountered these pirates."

"That's because you're from another world." Greg explained.

"How did these two worlds even manage to get fused?" Alice asked.

"I'll explain that later." Greg said.

"Somehow, it seems like ghosts are just going to appear at any second…" Luka commented.

"G-ghost?" Alice stammered. "It's… Nothing…" She said, scanning the hallways. As they continued down the path, Alice got closer and closer to Luka, and eventually, was too close.

"Why… Are you so close to me?" Luka asked.

"Y-You're the one who's too close to me." She said. "Besides, why do you think I'd be afraid of something like this? You know? I mean, ghosts are so un-scientific and everything. Just a product of ignorant humans."

" _If Alice is afraid of ghosts, then we better not go any deeper underground."_ Greg thought.

A flash of motion caught Luka's eye. "What was that?!" He exclaimed, and tried to search for what it was. However, Alice coiled around Luka before he could.

"D-don't wrap around me!" Luka shouted. Greg walked up to Luka and pried Alice off.

"It's not a ghost. Rather, a kistune." Greg informed Luka and Alice.

"Finish this quickly!" Alice demanded, and disappeared. A kitsune appeared.

"Wawawa! A human appeared!" The kitsune exclaimed.

" _Well, she's technically right."_ Greg thought.

"What should I do?" She asked timidly, her eyes darting in every which way. "I got separated from Tamamo, and a human shows up…"

"I don't understand this, but if you're attacking huans, then I won't forgive it!" Luka exclaimed, unsheathing his sword. Greg stood there motionless.

"She told me not to let a human take Poseidon's Bell! I won't let you past me!" She declared.

"…Who told you not to?" Luka asked.

"…That's a secret!" She replied.

Luka pressed. "That name you mentioned… Tamamo was it?"

"Auu…" She groaned.

"I really need to get by…" Luka said, trying to sneak past her. "If you don't let me, I won't go easy on you!"

The kitsune took a dramatic pose. "Then… It's time for a match!" Luka rushed in with Thunder Thrust. Greg unsheathed his sword, and ran towards the kitsune. He slashed at her, and sliced his sword upwards. He brought down his sword. The kitsune just barely dodged it, and his sword made a crack in the ground.

" _Shit… I shouldn't have used this attack here."_ Greg thought. The kitsune attacked Luka. Eventually, Luka started running out of health. He meditated, and restored half of his HP. They managed to whittle down her HP to a quarter of her health.

"Wawa! Damn you human! Cloning!" She shouted, and cloned herself twice.

"Kid, there's two of us. I can take two clones myself." He boasted.

"I'll just get them to attack the boy then!" One of them said. Greg rushed towards the one that said it, and kicked her towards Luka. Luka slashed towards her neck, using Demon Decapitation, and sealed her. Luka reached down and tried to pat her, but she bit him and ran off, earning a chuckle from Greg.

"So you want to be retarded?" Greg smirked.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Luka complained.

Alice reappeared. "When you're ready to stop being an idiot, we'll keep moving."

"I'm moving myself. I'll go ahead, and come back to tell you what I saw." Greg said and ran through the cave. Eventually, he reached a chest.

" _I didn't think that the caves would fuse with this one."_ He thought, and opened it. A mimic popped out, and went back in.

"You weren't a chest, like I'd usually find. You're not going to let me pass, by any chance?" Greg reasoned.

"The moment you turn your back to me, I'm going to eat you." The mimic said, her voice echoing through the chest.

"Fine. Be that way." Greg said, and unsheathed his sword. He attacked, but she grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Now I will eat you." The mimic said, in a threatening voice.

"Heh. Thanks for that." Greg said, and pulled out a Molten Hamaxe, and started chopping. The mimic released him, so he wouldn't reduce the chest to mere splinters.

"Now let this attack defeat you! Deadly Swing!" He shouted, and used a barrage of slashes. He brought his sword up above the mimic, and brought it down, causing the floor to crack. The mimic screamed in pain, and was defeated. Greg threw her a lesser healing potion, and ran off. He eventually encountered a gate, with a seven-tailed kitsune guarding it.

" _The fuck? I can tell she's almost stronger than me! Luka, you better get here soon!"_ Greg thought. He just stood there, unable to move. He never saw a monster about as powerful as him. Luka and Alice arrived.

"Are you that ally of that kitsune?!" He asked.

The seven-tailed kitsune nodded. "Yes. I am Nanabi." She stated.

" _What? She isn't Tamamo?"_ Luka thought to himself.

"Past this door is the treasury… So I am unable to allow you to pass." Nanabi stated.

"We'll advance, even if by force!" Luka exclaimed. Greg unsheathed his sword, getting in a ready position.

"Understood. I'll show you the power of Tamamo's aide." Nanabi stated, her tails waving around slowly, exuding a tremendous aura.

"Thunder Thrust!" Luka yelled, and jumped forwards. The attack landed, but barely did any damage. Greg ran in and slashed at her repeatedly, and brought down his blade, but Nanabi dodged, causing yet another crack in the ground. Two of her tails slipped into Greg's molten greaves, and massaged his dick, using Two Moons. Before her second tail could do anything, he ripped her tails out of his greaves.

"Shit. So some monsters can reach into my armor." He thought out loud. Luka rushed in and attacked, and Greg concentrated his light into his sword. She took Luka's penis into her mouth, and sucked, doing some damage to Luka.

"Luka! Use Holy Star!" Greg shouted.

"I'll try!" Luka shouted, setting up the attack. Greg stood guard in front of Luka.

"You think I'd just let you charge that attack?" Nanabi said, and tried to grab Luka. Greg jumped in front of Luka, and took the blow.

"Now remember how I taught you! Execute it!" Greg shouted. Luka tried to use Demon Decapitation, but couldn't put enough focus into it. He swung his sword in random directions, and made the outlines of a star. He imagined it shooting a beam, and it shot a beam at Nanabi. She dodged the beam.

"I suppose I'll get a little serious then." She said, a leaf floating to her forehead as she concentrated her magic.

"Luka, we can score a few hits, but when her attack charges up, guard!" Greg shouted, and rushed towards Nanabi. He ran towards her, faked a sword slash, and sliced at one of her tails. However, part of it didn't come off. Greg realized trying to score a cheap shot is useless, so he stood in front of Luka. Luka meditated, and Nanabi was still charging her attack.

"Take this!" Greg shouted, and punched Nanabi in her stomach, and swung his sword at her stomach too, in an attempt to cut her open. It didn't even leave a scar.

" _Shit. I'll need to use Ancient Light."_ He thought to himself. Luka ran in and attacked, but barely did any damage.

"Now… Prepare youself!" She threatened. "Fall to madness!" She yelled, her tails spreading out and waving around.

"Shit Luka, I told you to guard!" Greg shouted at Luka, and jumped in front of him. She managed to pry off his greaves, and force all of her tails into his pants. He was left about to come, but was ready to use Ancient Light in revenge. He chugged down a super healing potion.

"Ancient Light: Strength!" He shouted, and got stronger. Luka attacked her again.

"Ancient Light: Extreme Light!" He shouted, and the flames on his fiery greatsword glowed yellow, and was barely able to sustain itself on the hilt of his sword. He brought his sword down, depleting a large amount of Nanabi's health, but took up a bunch of stamina. He was barely able to move, and fell to the ground. He saw Nanabi standing over him, smiling, and Luka stood in front of him. He started to lose consciousness, only able to hope that Luka would win.


	9. Chapter 9: Alma Elma VS Greg and Luka

Greg saw himself in a pitch black void, unable to see anything other than himself and his inventory. He weakly saw an attack come into view. Greg tried to dodge it, but was unable to move. One of Nanabi's tails was about to go into his pants, but a man defended Greg.

"Huh? What was that?" Greg wondered.

"It was Nanabi. Since you have Ancient Light, you can weakly see your opponents in battle if they put you to sleep. This will grow as you develop your bond with the light." The man said.

"Who are you? How do you know this much about the light?" Greg asked.

"That is for you to find out. You will eventually be able to attack during battle. However, right now, you can only dodge. If you try to do much else, you'll overwhelm yourself and lose this ability until you wake up." The man informed Greg.

"I… I see it!" Greg shouted, and dodged the attack headed his way. He was able to see Nanabi slowly forming in the void, feeling able to attack.

"That's strange. You shouldn't be able to attack so soon. Oh well, you're something special." The man commented. Greg saw his sword in his hand, and gripped it tightly. He ran towards Nanabi, but was thrown to the side immediately. He saw Luka, slowly coming into his vision. He stopped attacking, and watched Luka. He saw Luka get put to sleep by Nanabi's magic.

" _This is it. Luka's screwed."_ Greg thought. Nanabi's tails shot towards Luka, but his sleeping body dodged the attack. Greg rushed towards Nanabi and attacked, depleting some of her health, but he found his vision weakening.

"This is all the time we will meet for today. Tonight, I'll be back." The man said as he slowly faded away. Greg slowly started to fade back into consciousness. He saw Luka collapsed on the ground, Nanabi carrying him off.

"No!" Greg shouted, desperately throwing everything he had into one attack. She caught the attack, and threw him to the ground.

"So you woke up… I'll take you both as livestock. I'll take you to my home before I violate you." Nanabi said, carrying Greg off. Greg struggled intensely, but couldn't break free. He saw his vision fading away, and fell asleep.

Greg then woke up again, back in the cave.

"Strange. Someone's manipulating my dreams." Greg said to himself, and walked up to Luka. The gate Nanabi was guarding slowly opened, and a cute young kitsune stepped out. She had long blonde hair that extended past her waist, and wore an old, traditional-looking kimono. Greg counted the number of tails she had.

" _Nine tails? Shit, and we nearly lost to a seven tailed kitsune."_ Greg thought, ready to engage battle. Greg ignored half of the conversation that was made, until he noticed Poseidon's Bell.

"No way… Is that?!" Luka gasped. The bell looked incredibly old, attached to a piece of string.

Tamamo nodded. "Indeed, this is the Poseidon's Bell. Crossing over to Sentora is annoying right now, so I'm taking this. "She said. "Honestly, it doesn't really matter to me, but Alma Elma is being so annoying lately.

Meanwhile, Ithen was travelling through the cave, with a robe on to prevent people from seeing his identity. Any monster that attacked him would be dealt with instantly. He was going to meet Ivan here, and advanced further into the treasure cave. Eventually, he met up with Ivan.

"So what was the plan?" Ivan asked.

"We must stop them from leaving this continent. Luka and Greg are not allowed to leave, so we must snag the Poseidon's Bell. We won't be able to just snag it without problems, so we need to create a disturbance. There is another cave underneath this one from fusing these worlds. We should be able to make the ground crack enough to collapse." Ithen explained.

"Then what?" Ivan asked.

"In the confusion, we'll snag the bell and get out of there." Ithen responded.

 **Back to the main story…**

"Do the Four Heavenly Knights have a reason to block the route?" Luka asked.

"Mentioning that… If you want this bell, what are you going to do?" Tamamo asked.

"Er… Defeat you and take it, I guess?" Luka meant to grasp his sword, but Alice grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. She's not someone you can face right now." Alice warned. Greg chuckled at Luka, before turning his focus back to Tamamo.

"But… How else?" Luka asked.

Tamamo laughed. "That's surprising. Those humans catch your interest, Monster Lord?"

Luka looked shocked. "Alice… You're…"

"…Did you finally realize it, idiot? I am the Monster Lord, Alipheese Fateburn the Sixteenth." Alice told Luka.

"No way!" He exclaimed.

Tamamo chuckled. "Ara ara, was I not supposed to say that? I guess I spoke out of place." She said.

"Anyways, I'll be taking the bell now." She said. Suddenly, the kitsune who had been carefully shadowing Tamamo's every movement tugged on her sleeve. "Huh. I see. You spared her life, Luka? Then as a leader of the kitsunes I must thank you." She walked up to Luka, laughing.

" _Am I going to be completely ignored in every situation like this?"_ Greg wondered.

"How would you like me to thank you? Thin fried tofu? Or do you want to touch my special fluffy tails?" Tamamo asked.

Luka closed his eyes. "I want Poseidon's Bell." He declared.

Tamamo nodded. "That's what I expected. Well, here ya go~" She said, dropping the bell in Luka's hands.

Luka looked shocked. "Wait, is that really okay? Just handing it over like that?"

Tamamo shrugged. "I don't really care. The traps in this cave looked fun, so I wandered in here just to set them off!"

Luka shook his head at the insanity. "That can't be…"

Suddenly, with a wave from her tails, Tamamo faced Luka and Greg. "Now what are you going to do? Are you going to try to beat me?" She asked.

"Well…" Luka furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh hell no." Greg said, ready to create a shield.

"There's no reason to fight." Luka nodded. "I'll only fight those who try to stop monsters and humans from coexisting."

Tamamo nodded. "An admirable endeavor. However, we will fight eventually." She promised. "After all, I _am_ one of the Four Heavenly Knights."

Luka breathed in deeply. "If it happens, it'll happen."

"Well then, farewell." Tamamo said, giving Luka, Alice, and Greg a small wave.

"…Ithen, what do you want here?" Greg said.

"You were able to sense me? Your light is stronger than before." Ithen commented.

"What do you want here?! Haven't you done enough?!" Greg shouted.

"Hand over the bell, or I'll make sure you don't leave with your life." Ithen threatened.

"I can't. I need it to get to Sentora." Luka explained.

"Oh really? You act like I don't know? That's why I need the bell. You are not allowed to leave here." Ithen stated.

"I'll never hand over the bell!" Luka shouted.

"Fine. Have a nice time in the cave." Ithen said, and slashed his sword downwards, creating a huge gash in the ground.

"Shit, Luka, look out!" Greg shouted, and ran over to Luka. The ground collapsed, so Greg and Luka fell down with it. Ithen started looking for the bell, but realized Luka still had it. He jumped down the hole, waiting for land.

Greg, Luka, and Alice landed.

"The hell? The guide never mentions anything about this place!" Alice exclaimed.

Greg noticed some similarities around him. He realized this is the first cave he explored.

"Greg? You know anything about this?" Luka questioned.

"I think this is the first cave I explored." Greg said. He saw the torches he left on the wall, the places from the ore he mined, and the monsters surrounding them. He saw Possessed Armor running towards them. Greg ran towards it and sliced through it, killing it. Luka stared at Greg.

"You… You just killed it!" Luka shouted.

"It would most likely kill you instead if you left it alone." Greg said.

"Can't you reason with it?" Luka asked.

"Really? You can't reason with creatures that can't talk. Think of the monsters from my world as animals, but bent on killing any human or terrarian." Greg told Luka.

"Then I guess it's ok…" Luka said. Greg started to walk towards the tunnel that went upwards, and a Toxic Sludge appeared, only for Greg to kill it immediately. A group of undead miners saw them, and rushed towards them. Greg stabbed one, and Luka slashed at the other. The one Luka slashed at survived. He took his pickaxe, and started swinging at Luka. Luka used Demon Decapitation on it, and it fell apart.

"It takes you that long to kill them?" Greg said.

"It's not my fault!" Luka shouted.

"Fine. Just follow me." Greg said, walking towards the exit. He saw a blur move in the cave.

" _Wonder what that is?"_ Greg thought. Moments later he saw Luka sprawled out on the floor. Alice tried to use Monster Lord's Cruelty on it, but the blur immediately dodged and rushed towards Greg. He immediately dodged it, and saw it ran back towards Luka, searching through his belongings.

"Who are you?!" Greg shouted, rushing towards it.

"You don't remember me? The one who beat you senseless?" A familiar voice said, as it picked up Poseidon's Bell.

"You!" Greg shouted, realizing it was Ithen.

"The hell?! If you wanted the bell, why didn't you take it earlier?!" Alice shouted.

"You guys aren't simply allowed to leave." It said, and the blur faded, revealing Ithen.

"I'm taking back that bell, even if by force!" Greg shouted, his sword at the ready.

"You think you stand a chance against me?" Ithen taunted, and unsheathed a Terra Blade.

" _Damn. He got one that quickly?! How can I win against him?!"_ Greg thought. Ithen unsheathed another Terra Blade, and rushed towards Greg. Greg dodged the attack, and slashed at him. Ithen blocked the attack, and returned the blow, sending Greg flying into the wall of the cave.

"Alice! Can you fight with me?!" Greg shouted.

"He's blocking our means of leaving. I'll help!" Alice shouted. Greg rushed towards Ithen, and slashed at him. Ithen blocked, but Alice used Omega Blaze on him. He tried to block it, but it went around his sword.

"The fuck?" Ithen said.

"You can't block fire with a sword." Greg commented, and slashed at him. Ithen was sent towards Alice, and she used Frost Ozma. Ithen threw the bell to another blur, and he was frozen into a block of ice. Greg rushed towards the bell, caught it in mid-air, and threw it to Alice. She caught it, took Luka, and got out of the cave. Greg saw the blur had a Death Sickle, and realized despite his powers, he wouldn't be able to last long against him. He ran out of the cave, and quickly built a wall in front of the exit, hoping that would hold him off. He ran back to Iliasport, surprised how easily overpowered he was yet again, and that Alice actually joined him in battle. He saw Raiden and Gabe waiting for them.

"It took you long enough." Raiden complained.

"Well why don't you try travelling that long." Greg said, and waited for Alice and Luka. Eventually, they arrived.

"What happened?" Greg asked.

"Someone pursued us on our way here. Ivan, I think the name was?" Luka said.

"Tell me about it." Greg said.

…

" _Ivan! Get them!"_ Ithen's voice rang through Ivan's mind. Ivan teleported towards Alice, and started throwing rapid blows with his Death Sickle. She took each blow, and knocked him far away. He then teleported in front of Luka, and engaged combat with him.

"You're not leaving here on my watch!" Ivan spat. Luka used Thunder Thrust, stepping in and attacking. Ivan took a bit of damage, but shook it off easily. He sliced straight towards him, causing Luka to fall immediately. He got back up and slashed at him, but Ivan blocked it very easily. Ivan, again, sliced straight towards him, but instead of falling, Luka was sent through the air. He used that to his advantage, and ran back towards Iliasburg.

"IVAN!" A voice rang throughout the land.

"Mike?" Ivan said.

"Dark Doom has said not to pursue any longer." Mike's voice informed.

"Fine." Ivan spat, and went back to the cave.

…

" _Ivan… Why does that name ring a bell?"_ Greg thought to himself.

"Let's stay at the inn for tonight." Alice suggested.

"Fine by me." Greg agreed.

"I guess…" Luka said. They settled down in an inn and Greg went to sleep earlier. He had a flashback while dreaming.

…

" _I got that note telling me to meet this 'Ivan' person here, so where is he?"_ Greg thought.

"So you came…" A voice said, and a robed figure stepped out.

"Ivan?" Greg asked.

"Yes, that's me." A voice said. The room suddenly had an oppressive feeling, as if Ivan himself was more than what he looked like. A robed figure stepped out.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Greg asked.

"Just to conduct research… Gain information… and face you. That should provide information.

"Then I'll provide you a fight." Greg said, unsheathing his golden sword. Ivan pulled out a Death Sickle, and held it at his side. He swung once, and a projectile shot towards Greg. It looked like a copy of it, however, it was a purple phantom, and it was spinning repeatedly. Greg jumped out of the way and rushed towards Ivan. However, he quickly avoided it, and rushed towards Greg. He was sent flying towards the wall. He quickly recovered and used the wall to propel himself forward. Ivan quickly caught the sword, and threw Greg to the ground.

"So this is how you fight?" Ivan sneered.

"I just started my quest; you expect me to be the best at this?!" Greg screamed.

"I didn't expect you to be this bad. Oh well." He said, and disappeared.

" _Jeez. I need to improve."_ Greg thought to himself and walked home.

…

"Oh. Oh my fucking god." Greg gasped.

"What is it?" Luka wondered.

"I'm not talking about this now." Greg declared, and walked out. Eventually, Raiden and Gabe showed up again, and saw Luka and Alice come over there.

"Ah… Excuse me? We'd like to board a ship to the Sentora continent." He asked.

"Oh boy…" He gasped. "Oh. You're serious, aren't you lad?" He grew grim. "You know what happens to any ship that sets course to Sentora?"

"I have, and we've come prepared." Luka said, boasting the old bell to the captain. "All we have to do is fix this bell to the bow, and no harm should come to us."

The captain shook his head. "Hah! If such an old and dirty bell would weather these storms, I'd be a rich man."

Greg stepped forward. "We went to the treasure cave to get that. If you don't believe us, I'll just build ourselves a boat and go to-" Greg was quickly pushed to the side by Alice.

"Oho? What a fine woman… I'd give you a special ride." He said, showing no effort to hide his lewdness.

Alice's eyes flashed. "Follow my commands." She ordered.

At once, the captain straightened out and saluted. "Yes Ma'am! Your wish is my command." He said, in attention. Greg ignored all other talk, and went on the ship. Raiden and Gabe were fast asleep, and Greg was watching from the crow's nest, and started to fell asleep. However, the storm cleared, and a powerful looking succubus landed on the boat. Greg immediately woke up and focused on her.

Luka jumped at the sudden intruder, but his already drawn Angel Halo was kept sturdy at his side. "You…?"

"Luka, be careful! She looks strong!" Greg exclaimed, and jumped down.

Alma licked her lips. "Ah. These must be the humans that have caught your attention…" She said, her voice much more feminine than Luka would've thought plausible. "You sure look delicious." Without a second thought, she turned to Alice, and bowed. "Lord Alice… According to your order, I'll exterminate the Heroes who have been attacking monsters." She took a second to look them over, and felt a different energy from Greg. The energy felt nothing like a hero. "Or rather, _Hero_ who has been attacking. The other will be collateral damage." She started. "May I execute your orders of self-defense?"

Alice briefly nodded. "I don't give exceptions. I'm just observing the boy, and the… Terrarian, I think… is following his own will." She explained. "I'm not protecting them, nor giving them any special services."

Alma smiled, a tint of surprise coloring it. "Ho ho? I didn't think you'd say that. But I understand." She giggled, and looked at the two. "It's like that, guys. I won't let you through this area." Luka drew Angel Halo. Greg unsheathed his Fiery Greatsword and pointed it at her.

"You're taking the stage so courageously." Alma giggled. "How do you want me to violate-"

"You're not violating us, whether you like it or not." Greg declared, in a defensive position.

"Oh, I know! I'll do it with my tail! Without using my hands, feet, or magic, I'll play with you!" She exclaimed. "Struggle as much as you can, and let me enjoy myself. After we finish playing, I'll suck you dry."

"Alright… Let's do this." Luka said, slowly gathering his resolve. Luka thrusted forward, using Thunder Thrust. The attack merely glanced Alma, and the effect was barely noticeable.

"Ancient Light: Defense Drop!" He shouted, and a light flashed. A majority of Alma's defense fell, and allowed for Greg to get in a second strike.

"With the power of light… Lightning Cleave!" He shouted, and quickly sliced towards Alma, doing significant damage.

"You managed to damage me that much…" Alma muttered. Her tail wrapped itself around Luka. He quickly escaped the near-complete bind, and retreated. "Fufufu… Don't you want to feel the pleasure a Succubus' tail can bring? Just let your guard down for a second…"

Luka shook his head, slashing Angel Halo in the air. "Just shut up!" He roared. He dashed in, swiping Angel Halo at Alma. She deftly managed to avoid the slash, and the three next swings of his blade that Luka used, trying to begin a combo on her. However, just as she expected the attack to end, he brought down the flat of his raised sword down, smacking her square on the head.

"Ancient Light: Charge!" He shouted, his attack power increasing.

Alma gasped. "Jeez, come on." She teased, the attack having almost no effect besides humiliating Luka. "Now, why don't you let me try?" She asked, her tail instantly wrapping around Luka. Luka struggled, trying to free himself. "Now, now, just stay still and let me show you how pleasurable it feels to be sucked dry by me." She moved her tail towards his pants, but Greg swiftly pulled Luka out.

"Why did you pull him away? I was going through all of the trouble to show him heaven, too." Alma giggled. Greg sliced at her, and dealt minor damage.

Luka tried to attack, but she knocked him back. "Fufu… Why don't you just surrender?" She asked, noting how little their attacks affected her. "You don't think you can actually win this, can you?"

"I'd never give up just because my attacks aren't superior! I'll even use this since I have to!" He exclaimed, jumped back, cutting a rigging's platform which rocketed him into the air. Greg used his Spectre Boots to fly up to Luka.

"Luka, with me!" Greg shouted.

"Demon Skull Beheading!" He exclaimed as his arc reach its apex. From his height, he had easy access and setup to the technique, and as he swung Angel Halo down, he placed all of his weight and momentum into the blade.

"Ancient Light: Strength!" Greg shouted, and Angel Halo glowed yellow. Intense magical energy pulsed from the blade, and it fell towards Alma Elma.

"Kya?!" Alma, startled by the change in Luka' s pace, accidentally caught the descending sword. The light flowed through her, causing her to take significant damage.

"N-no way!" Luka gasped. _To so easily stop my sword… I don't have any other tricks left!_ He despaired.

However, Alma didn't take advantage of the hole Luka presented her. "Aha… It seems I lost." Greg then instantly jumped back into the crow's nest, and went to sleep.

…

"This is getting boring." Alma said, quickly forcing Luka to cum.

"Luka!" Greg shouted, and saw Luka immediately faint. He brought his sword above his head, and lunged towards Alma Elma. Instead of simply taking no damage, she took major damage. He then built upwards, and jumped down on Alma Elma. She caught his sword, and threw it to the side.

"You think that's all I got?" He said, getting in a fighting stance, and rushing towards her. He prepared to land a punch, but it was immediately countered, and he took a palm strike. He fell to the ground, and her tail started to drain him. Right before he was about to succumb, he woke up.

…

"Ithen…" Greg muttered.


	10. Status Update: November 1st 2017

Sorry guys, but it's getting harder to work on this story each day. File corruptions, OneDrive failing, and school is all catching up to me. I'm going to start working on this again, but it will not be updated as often.


	11. Status Update: December 1st 2017

**Thank you all for waiting… For that, I am opening more OC slots again. If you want to be in as a terrarian, this is the format in which you should DM me.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(Optional):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Good or evil:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Bio:**

 **Powers:**

 **Element(optional):**

 **Add anything else you THINK is necessary. I am currently working on Chapter 10.**


	12. Status Update: March 5th 2018

**Update - 3/5/2018**

I have noticed a pattern when I tried to motivate myself to create another chapter for this series. There were multiple plotholes, way too many OCs, and it was just riddled with errors. I plan to do a complete remaster of this story. I will release another chapter to announce the release of the remaster, but for now, this story will not be updated any longer. Keep your eyes peeled for the remaster, in case I don't announce it or announce it later than I should.


	13. Status Update: May 13th 2018

**Update - 5/13/2018**

After some loss of motivation, some school, and some thinking, I finally got around to rewriting this. I'm releasing the first chapter of the rewrite, but it's going to be a separate story. Check my profile to find the new one.


End file.
